Radio Rendezvous
by sloopy1975
Summary: Bella is host of a late-night radio show about relationships and sex, where people can call to ask questions and share their secret fantasies. What happens when one particular caller pushes all the right buttons? Bella/Edward w/a sprinkle of Carlisle


_**Bella is host of a late-night radio show about relationships and sex, where people can call to ask questions and share their secret fantasies. What happens when one particular caller pushes all the right buttons? Read more to find out ;)**_

_**Bella & Edward with a sprinkle of Carlisle ;) AH/AU/OOC... rated M for... well, you know... ;)**_

_**I can't take any credit for this story... this story was sent to me probably about 10 years ago (lol I forgot I still had it, but I came across it looking for another file, teehee) and so I just edited the names to make it all Twilight-y, lol... hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Bella was a radio star, a famous radio star. She had Chicago's most faithful late night listeners that the radio station has had in 35 years. Why was she so popular? She gave honest, smart, and no-holds-barred talk about relationships and sex! The fact that she was on late at night allowed her to be a little more graphic than most radio hosts, and men, in particular, loved her deep, sensual voice lulling them to sleep with some candid female perspectives on sex.

Edward was her lover. He also happened to be her producer. It was Edward's job to screen each call that came into the show, making sure that it was legitimate and appropriate for Bella's frank discussion. Edward would sit in the control room each night, scanning calls, and making the show work for Bella's most popular late night talk.

This Tuesday night was a steamy one indeed. The full moon outside led to some of the most graphic, sensual calls ever. Bella was ON tonight too. Her advice was a tad more risqué than usual, and she could tell by the quality of calls coming in that she was having the same effect on her audience.

Edward took the next call, a man named Emmett, and decided that he should put Emmett's call through right away.

"Thanks for calling Late Night Love, Emmett, you're on the air," said Bella, in her usual lust-filled, sultry voice.

The voice on the line said, "Bella, I love your show. I must tell you that my wife and I have learned so much from your expert sexual advice."

Bella was surprised at what a deep, sexy voice this particular caller had. And his kind words brought a timid smile to her face. Edward could see the effect the caller had on her already. "Thanks, Emmett, that's very nice of you. What can I help you with?" asked Bella.

"Well, I should start our by telling you that my wife and I are what you might call... exhibitionists. We love to perform in front of others. It's quite a turn on for us both."

Bella was instantly reminded that she, too, loved to perform. The fact that she could turn on an entire city with her sensual radio voice was a complete turn on for her. "Please continue, Emmett," Bella said softly.

"Well, the other day we were at a local nightclub, dancing, kissing, and pretty much turning each other on completely, knowing that the whole club was watching us. My wife had on a very revealing dress, which showed off her fantastic figure, and she was drawing quite a crowd of men."

Bella again thought about what a turn on it was for men to look at her with lustful thoughts! Edward could see that the caller was getting to the always calm and cool radio host. "Interesting... go on," Bella sighed.

"Well, Bella, near the end of the night, my wife and I were sitting in a corner table, still with quite a crowd of men gathering, almost cutting us off from the rest of the room. She had been teasing them all night, lowering her low cut dress just enough to show off nearly all of her breasts. My wife, then, decided that she wanted to give these men something to really get them off, so she unzipped my slacks, and dropped to her knees, right there in the dimly lit corner of the nightclub--"

Bella began to bite her bottom lip. She couldn't believe the effect this caller was having on her. This read just like one of her fantasies, and she could feel the wetness start to pool between her smooth thighs.

The caller continued. "--Soon, Bella, I noticed that all the men started to touch themselves right there in the nightclub, as they watched my wife suck on my cock." The call was getting much more racy than Bella ever allowed on the air, but she was so turned on, she didn't seem to care.

Edward was now standing behind her. He had been noticing the effect that the caller had on her was becoming extremely turned on. He pulled her chair back just enough to allow him room to kneel in from of her. He fell to his knees under her desk and slowly pulled up her skirt.

Bella took in a deep breath, and couldn't believe what her producer, and lover, was doing to her while she was on the air! Edward licked his lips, looked up into Bella's eyes, and huskily whispered, "Go on with the show, Bella."

Bella moved the microphone back to her mouth and asked the caller to please continue. The caller began to speak again, but soon her attention was drawn to Edward soft tongue slowly gliding up the entire length of her pussy. "MmMmmmMmmmmm," she moaned, as she looked down at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella... what was that?" asked the caller. He could sense that Bella had lost attention to the call.

Edward backed up ever so slightly, and whispered again in a more stern voice, "Go on with the show!"

"Umm... I'm sorry… please continue," Bella said as she struggled to get the words out of her.

The caller went on, but Bella had no intention of paying much attention to the call. Edward was now slowly circling her wet clit with his soft, warm tongue. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes, that feels SOOOOO gooood," Bella managed to moan... on the air.

Edward looked up with a sexy smirk and said, "Go to a commercial!"

"We will be right back after this..." Bella quickly said, cutting the caller of mid sentence. In that instant, Edward stood up and pulled Bella to her feet, pushing the chair out of the way. He quickly went behind her, bending her over the radio mixer, and lifted her skirt, spending no time in feeding her hot soaked pussy his throbbing cock. They only had, after all, 3 or 4 commercials of a break to satisfy there eager lust for each other.

Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's hips, holding them tight, as he thrust every inch of his rigid shaft into her. Bella, as vocal as she was, screamed, "YESSSSS! That's it Edward... Fuck me!! Fuck me hard!"

Edward continued to slam his cock into her, circling his hips with every thrust. He wanted Bella to feel every inch of his intense cock.

The commercial break was over much sooner than either anticipated, and the microphone was back on, but Edward and Bella had no intention of stopping now. "Oh my god, Edward, your cock feels so wonderful... Please, don't stop fucking me! I want to cum all over that gorgeous cock of yours!" she moaned, not knowing yet, that the entire city of Chicago was hearing her pleasure over the radio.

Edward still had her bent over the desk, impaling her with his stiff cock, as the door to the studio opened. It was Carlisle, the General Manager of KWLD, who had heard the lustful sex airing live to the city of Chicago on his radio station. Carlisle looked at the two with absolute amazement that these two professionals could not hold back their passion for each other until after the show.

"Do you two know that this is AIRING right now?" Carlisle said in a stern voice.

"Mmmmhmmmmm... yessss..." Bella moaned, living out a fantasy of having as many people as possible listen to her having fantastic sex. It was as extreme of an exhibition as she could ever think of.

"Well, stop this right now! We will be taken off the air for sure!!" ordered the GM.

Bella looked up at Carlisle with her lust-filled eyes, as Edward continued to fuck her SO sweetly over the desk top, and motioned for him to come to the desk. Carlisle was surprised at his first thought, which was to follow her suggestion to come closer. Bella licked her painted lips and gestured again with her finger, motioning him to come closer.

Carlisle found himself following his instinct, and moved closer to Bella's begging eyes. As soon as he was within her reach, she grabbed at his trousers, unzipping them and pulling out Carlisle's huge cock. Wasting no time, she pulled Carlisle into her eager mouth, moaning as she took in inch after inch of his well endowed member.

Bella felt the pressure begin to build, as she took both men inside her. Her lover, Edward, holding her ass high as he slammed his cock into her pussy, while she gave lip service to her boss in front of her, knowing that all of Chicago could hear her pleasing these two men.

She could tell that both men were nearing the point of no return, as she could feel both cocks start to swell. She pulled her lips from her boss's cock long enough to order the two men to cum in her at the same time!! She wanted to feel Edward's cock explode inside of her while she swallowed every drop of Carlisle's sweet cum.

The two men looked at each other, and knew that they were both very close to being able to fulfill Bella's request.

Bella tightened her grip around Edward's cock as she inhaled Carlisle until his head touched the back of her throat. With one final, sensual moan, both men could not hold back any longer, giving Bella wave after wave of themselves... With every shot of Edward's cum inside of her, she swallowed another hot wave from Carlisle... as she found herself beginning to lose control. Fire rose from within her, spreading across her entire body, and she could feel herself climaxing over Edward's still stiff cock. Her pussy tightened with each new wave of her orgasm, and she was cumming like she had never cum before, moaning on Carlisle's cock, knowing the city was listening, and getting off, as Edward shot every last drop of himself inside of her.

The three soon fell to the ground, exhausted from their explosive performance in front of the listening audience of Chicago.

"Bella... you just made my wife and I cum 4 times!" she heard from the in-studio monitor. A smile came to Bella's face, as she licked the last drop of cum from her lips, knowing that she had just lived out her ultimate fantasy.

* * *

**_And let the reviews commence! ;)_**


End file.
